This protocol tests the specific hypothesis that the negative feedback effects of estrogen on the hypothalamo-pituitary axis in postpartum lactational amenorrhea are enhanced. The investigators postulate that the same dose of estrogen administration will produce more marked suppression of LH release basally and in response to GnRH in women with lactational amenorrhea than in non-lactating controls. .